


[Podfic of] Stewart's Coat

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [18]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>George Cooper has no official position in the Jonathan Conte presidency, but he still helps out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Stewart's Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stewart's Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649197) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 10:15  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Stewart's%20Coat.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Stewart's%20Coat.m4b)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
